


Girl Supersonicboy does drabbles

by Girl_Supersonicboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, You Have Been Warned, tags helpful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Supersonicboy/pseuds/Girl_Supersonicboy
Summary: Sans falls for you... so hard that flower petals come flying from his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

I am in need of some writing prompts.  
Kind have been getting writer's block a lot lately.

 

So the best way I can think of to fix that  
is to have people send me ideas for drabbles.

 

Fandoms I will write for:

**Undertale**

_Bendy and the Ink Machine_

**Transformers Prime**

 

The list of things I will write for may/ ~~will~~ be added to as time goes on; it all depends.

 

I am pretty open to things. So I will write stories that involve shipping, alternate universes, and things like that.

F.Y.I:  
I am not that great at writing NSFW but I can try. We all have our likes and fetishes so who am I to judge? 


	2. Hanahaki Disease (undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans falls for you... so hard that flower petals come flying from his mouth.

 

The first time Sans had come across the disease was when he was a small child. One of the local teen caught it and word of it spread like wild fire. Sure, Sans didn’t understand what the adults were talking about, being so young all he ever understood was that flowers were involved, but the more he heard the more curious he got. After about a week of hearing the whispering and gossip, Sans decided to see what the fuss was about…

That was the day a small part of his childhood innocence disappeared.

He knew where the older kid lived, they were only a short walk away from his house, and it was easy lying to his dad that he was simply going to a friend’s house to play that day. Getting there was easy… forgetting the image he saw was not.

Sans remembers there being dark purple petals all over the backyard, almost acting as a trail to the older boy, and when Sans called out after finally spotting them he felt his soul stop. The boy looked just as terrified to see Sans as Sans was seeing him, and it only got worse the longer Sans stared. It was at that moment Sans understood why the adults on his block had told him to stay away.

The image before him was scarring.  
  
The boy had flower petals falling out of his mouth with each and every breath, a large amount coming out when he coughed. A large purple flower was also growing out, or possibly, around the kids left eye; making him blind. There was also a strange lavender smelling liquid coming out of the teen’s mouth as well, and it was so overwhelming that Sans thought it was suffocating him.

Sans wasn’t sure how long he stayed there just staring at the kid, but when the boy made a move towards Sans the little skeleton booked it out of there. He never looked back, didn’t stop until he got home, and never said a word about it to anyone.

… Sans later found out that the boy died; committed suicide.

Years passed and Sans had moved on from the incident like nothing had ever happened, but soon the disease would rear its ugly head and remind Sans of how terrifying it truly was. This time it was a girl in his college class. It was his freshman year, Pap had just started fourth grade, and Sans was ready to start off his college years with a bang… he just hadn’t realized that bang would be this.

The girl was a pretty looking Dog monster, looking to be something of a Shepherd/Retriever mix, and was very nice from the few times she and Sans talked. Then one day she just stopped coming to class. Everyone started talking, ideas flew, but Sans knew the truth. A close friend of the dog girl had told him she was having surgery to have an all too familiar disease removed from her body. Apparently, it was the parents’ idea, and money, to pay to have the problem fixed, but the girl fought tooth and nail the entire time.

When she came back, she wasn’t the same. The happy aura she carried was gone, and the joy in her voice had all but vanished. She was only in class for another month before she dropped out. Sans couldn’t recall what happened to her, but the one thing he could remember is that her breathe forever smelled of tulips.

Now, here was Sans: living on the surface, enjoying the sun with his friends and family, finally moving on from the resets… only to catch the disease he never thought he would ever experience.

And you were to blame.

Your long flowing hair, your stunning eyes, and that dazzling smile, how was Sans _not_ supposed to fall for you? Not only were you beyond beautiful, but you also had smarts to back it up. Sans had never met anyone who could out smart the best of the best, while at the same time cracking a few bad jokes here and there. You were nothing but perfect…

The only problem was that you never knew Sans existed. He adored you from afar, to shy and stupid to make a move, and when he did get the nerve to try it was always cut short by some outside force. Sans loved you, and he loved you hard… and that’s what brought on the disease.

It started out as just a few green flower petals, the same shade of green as your soul, but it soon turned into a handful and then into an endless spray of them whenever Sans opened his mouth. Everyone was worried, the few that knew of the disease implored him to seek medical attention, while the ones who never had heard of the disease were beyond terrified of what was happening to Sans.

Of course, he wouldn’t seek medical aid though. He loved you too much and the thought of loosing his feelings for you brought a pain to his soul, but as the disease got worse even Sans started to worry. Just like the young boy from so long ago, the flower petals soon sprouted into an actual flower, but instead of his face it bloomed on his ribcage. Its roots intertwined with each rib and held onto them snugly. Once the flower appeared, the petals he coughed up increased and with them a heavy scent of rose began to secrete from his mouth.

This was one of the more extreme cases of the disease, usually only happening when the afflicted falls for the other so hard it hurts. By this point even Papyrus is scared, he is begging and pleading with you to get help… but Sans can’t. He wants you to see him, to notice him, to love him. Sans has never felt this way about anyone before, and he knows deep in his soul that you are the one. He will wait for you to come, a shirt can hide the flower on his ribs, and he can always lie about the smell of roses being his cologne. He won’t take away this feeling he has for you. Sans knows if he does he will die a little inside.

So… Sans keeps quiet, to avoid spraying people with the petals, and waits for you to reciprocate his love.

This Hanahaki Disease won’t stop his day to day life… but you could if you don’t feel the same way he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few things to the Hanahaki Disease, but overall not much.
> 
> Got any other ideas for a drabble/short story? Let me know!


	3. Olive You (Sans & Papyrus)

Sans honestly didn’t want to get up today. Perhaps it was something in the air, or just his mind playing tricks on him, but the world felt darker tall of a sudden. Sans felt nothing but… emptiness, hopelessness, and an absolute desire to do nothing more then to curl up and fall down. Sans had days like this before, _many_ days in fact, and he always pulled through them… alone. Days were spent in his room, just not moving, resets where he just couldn’t muster up the energy to go and meet up with Frisk. Sans knew he should get out of bed on days like these… but he just couldn’t move his body.

They weren’t even underground anymore, Frisk had finally given their happy ending they all deserved, but Sans still felt… empty. It infuriated him actually. He had thought that when their freedom truly came he would finally be happy. So why wasn’t he? It took him a while to believe they were done with the resets, done with that horrible _game_ , and still he felt like this.

It was as if nothing could feel this void in his soul. If would fill up one day, and spill out the next, and there was nothing Sans could do to keep it together. Sans was just… so tired of it all. Some days he just wanted this all to end, just for his pain to fade away and let him be free of it all. Sans knew it was selfish, but that kind of thinking always came up at one point or another.

This kind of thinking though was getting him no where though, and as if like clockwork a knock was heard at the door.  
  
“SANS?! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP ME MAKE DINNER! LADY TORIEL AND THE HUMAN ARE COMING OVER THIS EVENING AND I WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING EXTRA SPECIAL. AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP WITH MY GREATNESS.”

Papyrus, sweet, loving, Papyrus; the bro Sans would never trade for the world. His brother could be a bit thick in the skull, but skeleton as great as Papyrus was something Sans treasured. Papyrus knew Sans wasn’t… a healthy monster, in many ways, and Sans was grateful to have such an awesome and caring bro to help him along. Honestly, Sans had a feeling that Papyrus was the only reason he was still around. His bro helped fill that emptiness in his soul and Sans always walked away with a true smile on his face whenever the two of them hanged out.

“SANS! ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!”

“I’m up bro, just being a lazybones is all.” Sans chuckled as he continued to lay in bed, not yet ready to leave his dark world.

“THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAZY BROTHER! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD HELP ME WITH DINNER TONIGHT.”

Oh… he did make that promise, didn’t he? Whoops.

“… sorry Paps, I am just not feeling up to it tibia honest.” Sans sighed as he rolled onto his side, his back to the door. “How about I help out next time?”

“… BROTHER, PLEASE. YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THAT ROOM OF YOURS.” Papyrus turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. “IT IS NOT HEALTHY FOR YOU TO LAY IN FILTH ALL DAY!”

“I’m not laying in filth though bro, I’m laying on my bed.”

“ENOUGH OF YOUR BOONDOGLING! KITCHEN, DINNER, NOW!”

  
Sans suddenly felt two familiar hands reach under his arms and lift him up into the air and place him over a very familiar looking shoulder before the image of his room began to disappear.  
  
“Really bro? I can walk ya know.”

“YES, I KNOW, BUT I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH BROTHER THAT IF I ASKED YOU TO WALK TO THE KITCHEN YOU WOULD TAKE OFF YOUR OWN LEGS AND SAY YOU CAN’T COME DOWN.”

That made Sans snicker. He would do something like that. As they made their way down the stairs, Sans couldn’t help but smile. His bro was amazing, and half the time Papyrus didn’t realize just how important he was to him. Nine times out of ten it was Papyrus filling in that empty space in his soul and the tall skeleton was always more than willing to fill it back up once it came back.

… Sans was the luckiest skeleton in the world.

“NOW, LET US GET…. _CRACKING_ BROTHER!” Papyrus let out a NYEH as he set sans down in front of the kitchen sink.

Sans stared up at his bro for a long moment before smiling; a real smile.

“that was an _egg_ -cellent pun there bro.”

“INDEED, IT WAS! BUT THAT IS THE ONLY ONE YOU WILL GET OUT OF ME. NOW, HELP ME BEAT THE EGGS BROTHER, AND I WILL GET STARTED ON SIDE DISHES.”

“… sure thing Papyrus, but _whisk_ way should I beat the eggs?”

“SANS.”

“Left, right, or should I just _fork_ -get about which way and _pasta_ this job over to you?”

“SANS!”

“Okay okay, I’ll get to work.” Sans chuckled as he grabbed a bowl off the counter and then headed over to the fridge to get the eggs. “… hey bro?”

“WHAT IS IT NOW SANS? THOSE EGGS WON’T BEAT THEMSELVES YOU KNOW?”

“… _Olive_ you.”

“… I _OLIVE_ YOU TO SANS.”

The hole in sans soul was filled up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request filled out. I had so much fun writing this one.


End file.
